George
'' '"George the Ape doesn't monkey around. He uses his climbing abilities to scale buildings quickly, and hes always on the lookout for bananas to increase his health. If you see this monkey, you know what to do - run!"'' ~ Official Rampage: Total Destruction description ~ George is an Ape monster and is usually depicted as the 1st or lead protagonist out of the main protagonists, the other two being Lizzie and Ralph. He made his first debut in Rampage (1986), then reappeared in Rampage: World Tour, Rampage 2: Universal Tour, Rampage Through Time, Rampage: Puzzle Attack, and the most recent game in the series, Rampage: Total Destruction. He has made a continuous appearance ever since. Background In every Rampage game, George, along with Lizzie and Ralph, are typically mutated into monsters through experiments conducted at Scumlabs (or any other science-related quandary). These experiments go horribly wrong and transform them into giant monsters. This is the generic origin for most monsters that appear in the Rampage franchise. However it differs slightly in each game: 'Rampage (1986)' George was a middle-aged man until he became mutated by radioactive waste of which was discarded, becoming a giant sized gorilla as a result. Coincidentally, Lizzie and Ralph also became mutated into giant monsters. They all saw eachother as alike in every way, rather than monstrous abhorrences that normal humans saw them to be. Throughout the game the trio begin to desolate every high-rise city, destroying buildings, gorge civilians, smash vehicles and eradicate offensive military forces which stood in their wake of destruction until they reach Plano, Illinois, the final level of the game. George is the only monster able to eat women. George cannot eat any other human other than women. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' George's origin is in fact asymmetrical to his origin in Rampage (1986). This time he is a scientist working at a Scumlabs facility until an explosion occurred, mutating him into a giant sized Ape. George, Lizzie and Ralph, mutated by the blast, travel the world to destroy all of Scumlab's bases and all of the Scumlabs employees. At the end of the game, the last Scumlabs employee, Dr Elizabeth Veronica, tries to eliminate George with a ray gun, only to have shrunk him and his friends, ending up inside her ship. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' George (along with Lizzie and Ralph) are unplayable at the beginning of the game, as they are all imprisoned in heavy duty cages for the whole world to see. This is because Dr Elizabeth Veronica captured them once they were tiny. They are in Tokyo, London and George was held captive in New York City. He awaits for his rescue when the newer monsters Boris, Curtis and Ruby are created from another explosion created during an experiment in a new lab in Salt Lake City. Once George's cage has been smashed open, he is unlocked as a playable monster. The code to play as George is 'SM14N'. After George, Lizzie and Ralph have been freed, they are all playable during the invasion of the aliens when they attempt to conquer the Earth. 'Rampage Through Time (2000)' George returns to Earth after having dealt with the alien invasion aftermath, smashing straight through the roof of the building housing the time machine and hopping in. He then immediately dashes towards the time machine, entering through the portal that opened up. He and the rest of the monsters then begin to terrorize the past, present and future, thus creating a distruption through important events in history, messing up the time stream. 'Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001)' George will occasionally climb the side of the bin the player is dropping blocks in and jump into the bin if the player has achieved a specific goal or objective. In Rescue Mode, sometimes George is imprisoned in a huge metal cage at the bottom of the screen until the player frees him by removing all the blocks on top of his cage before time runs out. 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' George was a man in his early 20s until he drank some Scum Soda, causing him to have a violent reaction, transforming him into a giant sized Ape. He is one of the 6 initially playable monsters that broke out of his Cryo-Tube, along with Lizzie, Ralph, Rhett, Ramsey and Gilman. At the end of the game, when George reaches the final Scum Soda base in New York City, a Scum blimp will try to fire green lasers at him, of which deal a great amount of damage if the rays do make contact with him. In the credits, George can be seen picking nits off Joe the Wildman's back. Later on in the credits he is also seen standing in the middle of screen, with Lizzie standing by the right hand side of him and Ralph on the left hand side (just like the Main Menu logo). 'Rampage (Cancelled Kinect Reboot) (2012)' George had initially been confirmed for the new Rampage Reboot for the Kinect, but there has been no definite confirmation of his prior role in this game. Andrew Baker, a graphics artist, drawn up a concept of the new game, featuring George, Lizzie and Ralph on the front of it, including a few other mystery monsters, even a mech, covered in a silhouette. The only problem was that Warner Bros purchased the rights from Midway, enabling them to take their franchises such as Rampage and Mortal Kombat. This was revealed on March 29th 2012 on Kotaku, Game Revolution and a host of other websites. Appearance *Debut: Rampage (arcade game) *Likes: Climbing, Stomping, Fruit (particularly bananas) Through each game, George portrays distinctly different physical characteristics. In general he is always depicted with having brown hair with peach coloured skin highlights, a peach coloured skin underbelly, a mohawk-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, sharp teeth and small beard-like tuffs of fur sticking out either side of his head. However in other Rampage games he cultivates a different appearance each time: 'Rampage (1986)' George's physical stature looked more serious and realistic. He had dark brown hair colour with cream coloured skin highlights and a cream skin coloured underbelly and red eyes. George had smoothed out fur and did not have a mowhawk-esk tuff sticking out he top of his head. 'Rampage: World Tour (1997)' George's physical apperance changed; he then adopted a more cartoony art style. He had brown fur with peach coloured skin highlights, a cream skin coloured underbelly, a mowhark-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils and beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. 'Rampage 2: Universal Tour (1999)' George's physical appearance still undertook a similar appearance to that of Rampage: World Tour and only some slight changes were made. He had brown hair with cream coloured skin highlights, a cream skin coloured underbelly, red eyes with yellow iris and black pupils, sharp teeth, beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. George continued to reuse this physical appearance through both Rampage Through Time (2000) '''and '''Rampage: Puzzle Attack (2001). 'Rampage: Total Destruction (2006)' George's physical appearance again undergone a whole new look. He had brown hair with peach coloured skin highlights, a peach coloured skin underbelly, a mohawk-esk tuff sticking out the top of his head, sharp teeth and small beard-like tuffs of hair sticking out either side of his head. This is the most recognised and iconic image of George that everybody distinguishes him to be. On the box cover of Rampage: Total Destruction, George looks much more different to how he looks ingame. He looks much more serious. 'Rampage (Cancelled Kinect Reboot) (2012)' George looked almost entirely different looking to that of his last-gen predecessors. George's fur color changed from a dark brown to, surprisingly, a bright pink color. His upper torso is much more bulkier and he appears to be hunched over. As this is mearly a concept we cannot tell for definite if this was to be his final concept. Personality Despite bearing very little human memories after becoming mutated, George has an outlandish and eccentric personality. He loves nothing more than to trash densely populated districts and has never backed away from a challenge. Before his mutation, George was a young man, possibly in his early twenties. He feels that Ralph and Lizzie understand him; considering they are of an entirely different class of creatures. Being rabid about annihilation and chaos is what made his friendship with Ralph and Lizzie particularly special. George occasionally commences the odd free-for-all every now and then, but it is mearly out of playfulness or competition. He has also made many more aquaintances with monsters throughout Rampage: Total Destruction, but his friendship is particularly much more vibrant with Ralph and Lizzie. According to the official Rampage: Total Destruction website, George loaths Casinoes. Before he was mutated he lost millions of dollars whilst playing Black Jack in a casino in Las Vegas. In the footage he is seen visciously pounding a casino to the ground. Abilities During Rampage (1986) and Rampage: World Tour, George has equal statistics as Ralph and Lizzie. George is a well-rounded monster, with stats rivaling those of Ralph's. George's statistics such as weight have also been the same through every game too. In addition, his climbing skills have always been excellent in the recent Rampage games. In most of the recent Rampage games, when George eats a Banana it shall replenish most (or all) of his health. In Rampage: Total Destruction, George has almost equal statistics as Ralph, though George can climb much faster than Ralph. George's special is Ape Stomp. He leaps into the air and then plummets straight down, causing buildings to quake and collapse due to the sheer effect of the impact. This ability is usable for Ralph in Rampage 2: Universal Tour '''and '''Rampage Through Time. *Age: 20s/30s *Eye Color: Red and Orange/hazel (monster/mutant) and Blue (human) *Weight: Medium Trivia *The name "George" is a commonly used name for primate characters. *George was probably or possibly inspired by many killer ape movies icluding King Kong, Son of Kong, The Ape, Mighty Joe Young, and Konga. *It is believed that George falls in love with Ruby throughout the story of Rampage 2: Universal Tour. It is unknown whether or not their relationship lasts until long after of Rampage 2: Universal Tour's events or into Rampage Through Time's story. *In Rampage 2: Universal Tour, the password that unlocks Lizzie, 'SM14N', is secretly saying 'SIMIAN', which is latin for "ape" or "monkey". Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Rampage World Tour Category:Rampage 2: Universal Tour Category:Rampage Through Time Category:Rampage: Total Destruction Category:Primate Category:Ape Category:Gorilla Category:Monkey